The Rebirth of Chaos
by TheOneTrickPony
Summary: A daughter of chaos loses all hope in life. She tries her hardest, but she cannot find meaning in her existence. Until now. Not a clopfic. Rated K for now, but may change due to possible scenes of violence.
1. Prologue

**The Rebirth of Chaos**

_This is my first fanfiction ever!I'm so excited!_

At the foot of the cold statue sat a lost pony. She stared up at the statue with a pang of longing. That hard, grey statue was the closest thing to family she had, and she couldn't stop the urge to return every night. It wasn't as if she had a home to go to anyway. Where other fillies snuggled close to their parents and slept soundly, she sat here, her only company the stars and a lump of stone. Her swirled purple eyes stared wistfully at the imprisoned draconequis, hoping against all hope that he would arise and take her in his mismatched arms and hug her to sleep. But she knew that would never happen. How she hated all those ponies, with their love of order and prissy I-know-whats-best attitude. They couldn't handle a little chaos in their life, and so they separated her from the only thing that ever she ever cared for. Her daddy, Discord

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Screwball made her way back to the orphanage with a distinctly unhappy trot. She hated the orphanage with all the normal ponies making fun of her eyes, which swirled incessently. Mother Gretal was a mean old pony, who only looked after them because Celestia paid her to. She didn't like the little ponies one bit."Figures"thought Screwball."All these Canterlot ponies seem to care about is money and fame."She hung her purple head in disgust. If her dad were here, well, things would certainly be different. But she didn't think about her dad too much, as it made her sad and resentful. She passed the colourful park and saw a green Pegasus pushing a younger orange pony on the swing. The green Pegasus was smiling and the orange filly was laughing, her short mane flopping over her eyes each time she went high. Screwball stared jealously at the two, wishing she had a parent to push her on a swing until she laughed. She had no one though."Those ponies think they're having so much fun"She thought angrily."Rubbing it in my face that I'm alone and I HATE IT!"As she screamed those words, the orange filly fell off the swing onto the hard dirt and began to cry. The green Pegasus went to comfort her, but the swing swung around and knocked the filly's mother on the head with a painful clunk. A small trickle of blood ran from the green Pegasus head but still she got up to attempt to aid her filly. Screwballs eyes glowed purple and she suddenly found herself wishing that the orange filly would get hurt again. Instantly, a large rock appeared directly over the head of the orange filly, surprising Screwball. The rock began to drop. It was 2 inches from killing the filly when it was surrounded by a dark blue aura. Screwball's eyes narrowed."Trust that stupid Luna to interfere with my fun"She thought forlornly as she watched the Princess of the Night move the rock and heal the green Pegasus"Yeah, that's right"Screwball thought angrily."Heal everypony but me."

"Wait..."

"Why did that filly fall off the swing when I wanted it to?And why did that rock appear where it did?I'm not a unicorn!"Screwball was puzzled, and a bit excited. Never before had she imagined that she would be able to use magic!"Gee, I'm pretty hungry right now. I could go for some breakfast"Screwball thought hungrily. But then she realized that the orphanage had already been given its cold cereal about an hour ago."Wait a minute"thought Screwball hopefully."I can do magic! I can summon food!"She closed her eyes and concentrated on warm, buttery toast and willed a plateful to appear in front of her. She tried and tried, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, looked around and sighed. Sadly, she trotted off to Mother Gretel's Home for Underprivileged Ponies.

Far away in the Canterlot Gardens, a small chip of stone fell from the draconequis statue.

_So yeah, first fanfic I've ever uploaded. Please review if you enjoyed it or have some feedback. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue_

_Till next time._

_FlutteryPegasus_


	2. Revelations

**The Rebirth of Chaos - Chapter 2 - Revelations**

_Okay, I know I said I would wait for reviews before posting another chapter, but couldn't help it. I was just too excited._

_So this fanfiction was inspired by the PMV Daddy Discord by MadameLeFlour. It's a really great PMV, I suggest you check it out on Youtube._

_On with the story..._

Screwballs eyes clenched shut as she attempted to levitate a very small rock. She knew that levitation was one of the easiest spells a unicorn could accomplish. She had even seen some of the tiny fillies living at The Home levitating their few toys, albeit with some struggle. She had sneaked out the very next day to practice her 'magic', but now she was having doubts that she was capable of any magic at all. She had tried things like levitation, light and minor teleportation, but had no luck."And I was so excited too"she thought soberly. The dark alleyway she was in was between two shops with large roofs, so it was still quite dark, despite it being almost midday. Screwball wasn't really afraid of the dark, at least, not as much as some of the other fillies she shared a room with. They would wake up in the middle of the night and bawl their eyes out, and all Screwball could do was clamp her thin, grey pillow over her ears and try not to hear them.

She tried to lift the rock one more time, but failed. Disheartened, she left the alley, kicking the rock along the pebbled path in the lower district of Canterlot. She looked up at the castle in disgust. Their, in that castle sat the two most powerful ponies in Equestria. There sat the ponies who imprisoned her father the first time, and made the other six imprison him the next. Those two pompous sister thought they were right and just, but they didn't know anything about fairness. What gave them the right to just go around imprisoning whomever they liked? Granted, they are powerful, and Alicorns are extremely rare, but who gave them sovereign authority over Equestria?"What gives them the right?"Screwball thought angrily."Still" she noted, with a hint of satisfaction "With all their power, they still only managed to lock daddy away. They couldn't kill him, he was too powerful to be defeated by two mere ponies, no matter what 'Elements of Harmony they possessed." She was still mad at them though. As Screwball thought of how much she missed her dad and how angry she was at those nasty princesses, she felt a strange power well up within her."What..?"She felt strong. She felt big. She felt powerful!

Screw balls eyes started twisting as she allowed herself to be filled with the refreshing burst of power. She thought of the rock and how even a rock was determined to make her fail. Then she heard a small cracking sound from the ground. Screwball looked down. As she watched, the rock that she had been attempting to levitate without success, cracked into pieces and crumbled to dust before her.

"Oh wow..."

"I did it"

"I did it! I did magic!"Screwball forgot all her anger and a happy smile stretched across her purple face. She could do it! Suddenly, she felt a new feeling. The power she felt faded away and was replaced by a strong, overwhelming compulsion to return to her dad's statue. She knew it would be a bad idea to go during the day. She tried to turn around, but found that she was unable to fight the pull to the Canterlot Gardens. Screwball soon found that her hooves were taking her to the statue, whether she liked it or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTime SkipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later, Screwball sat at the base of the statue. Staring at the captured draconequis who was her father, she felt a strong connection to him, far stronger then she had ever felt. Being near him stirred up that new power and a rush of sadness. She couldn't help hating those who took him away from her. "Sigh...I miss you daddy..." She was unable to stop the flow of warm tears as they trickled down her cheek, wetting her coat and making it a shade darker.

"I miss you so much daddy..."

"Please do not cry my dear..."

Screwballs eyes snapped up. She knew that voice.

"Daddy?"Screwball asked nervously. Was she just hearing things?

"Screwball my child, I've missed you so much."The deep, yet childish voice that was emanating from the statue was unmistakeably her beloved fathers. "But that's not possible...is that really you daddy?" Screwball asked nervously, expecting to be wrong, but hoping she was right.

"It is. Being turned to stone doesn't affect your hearing, you know" came the resonant voice again.

"But...I don't understand daddy...how are you able to speak to me?"Screwball was cautiously guarding her heart. She had endured too many painful taunts from her dorm mates to trust anything she heard. They would often tease her, and she hated it.

"That was because of you Screwball"

Screwballs eyes widened. She couldn't deny that that was her fathers voice. Laughing with joy she embraced his cold, stone form.

"You don't know how much I've missed you Screwball. I watched you every night as you came here and sat with me, wishing I could reach out and hold you in my arms again. But until now I was unable to even speak. I still am only able to speak to you."

Tears of happiness were streaming down her face. Never had Screwball thought she would ever hear her fathers voice again, let alone talk to him.

"Daddy...I'm so happy to hear you after so long. But how is this possible?" When Celestia had announced the defeat of Discord, she had been hiding in the crowd. She had heard the princess say that Discord would never threaten Equestria ever again. Then she ran. She ran away and hid in a dark alley and cried. She cried for 2 days until she fell asleep and was found by a passing unicorn and dumped at the Home. Still, she couldn't stop the tears. The other ponies had called her Screechy Screwball, and still continued to. But that didn't matter any more because her daddy Discord was still alive!

"Screwball dear, it was you. You helped me talk"

"But...how?"

"As you know, I am a creature of disharmony, and I posses powerful chaotic magic. When I was free in Equestria, the whole world was disrupted by my chaotic powers. That was how you were born and why you don't have a mother, unlike other ponies. You are special my dear. My chaotic magic brought you to life and in doing so, became a part of you. That is why you are able to do things that other ponies can't without a horn. It was your use of your own dark magic that gave me enough power to be able to reach out and speak to you. You are very powerful my dear."

Screwball sat down and tried to process everything she had just heard.

Discord continued. "You are actually my third daughter Screwball. Two other ponies were brought to life by my madness."

"You mean I have siblings?!" Screwball was surprised, but overjoyed. No longer was she alone! Her daddy could speak to her and she had siblings!"Who are they daddy?Are they here in Canterlot?Or do they live somewhere else?"

Discord was silent a moment, then spoke;

"Your oldest sister was the spirit who possessed Princess Luna."

Screwball's jaw literally dropped.

"You mean my eldest sister is Nightmare Moon?!" Screwball couldn't believe her ears. Then her mood sobered as she remembered. Nightmare Moon had been defeated by those nasty ponies.

"I know what you're thinking honey, but I am happy to tell you that it is not true. Nightmare Moon was not created like you were, with a physical body. She is a spirit of chaos like me, although of a lower stature. She was formed out of Princess Luna's personality and is anchored to it. Right now, her soul resides on the moon."

Screwball was ecstatic."What about my other sister?Who's she?"

When the reply came, it was not what she had expected. Not at all.

"Your other sister is one of the ponies who imprisoned me. Her name is Pinkie Pie"

Far away in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was hit with an odd feeling.

_Cliff hanger!_

_Hope you enjoyed the little plot twist readers._

_Thanks for all the views. Don't forget to review._

_See you later_

_The Salticorn._


	3. Complications

_Hey readers, really really sorry for not updating in a while. Been having some internet issues and intense writers block. Ill try to update more often I promise. Also, I see that my chapters are rather short. I will try to type more in the future, but its difficult juggling school and social life._

_On with the story_

"Hiya everypony!" Pinkie Pie bounced happily into Twilight's tree. Twilight's party was about to start, and everypony knows that without Pinkie Pie, it's not really a party, is it?

"You're a bit early aren't you Pinkie?"Twilight was surprised, as her party wasn't due to start for another hour.

"I know, I was just so excited I couldn't wait and I thought you may need help since I'm really good at parties and i brought cupcakes too and-"

"Pinkie!"

"Yes Twilight?"

"Calm down, I'm fine. I know what to do, I have a book on parties."

Looking around, Pinkie Pie saw the tree house was filled with streamers. There were plates of cake on the table and Twilight had even cast a spell to make a large rainbow sphere appear above the room as a sort of disco ball.

"Oky doky loky, I'll just sit here and organize the cupcakes" Pinkie beamed.

Twilight looked at her curiously. "Pinkie, where are these cupcakes of yours?" Pinkie Pie wasn't carrying anything, nor was she wearing any saddlebags.

Pinkie Pie giggled. " I put them away for safekeeping silly filly. I'll just get them now" Pinkie Pie reached behind the table and brought out... a huge chocolate cake!

"Whaaa...?" Pinkie Pie was shocked. Whenever she put things away, they always came out exactly as they went in. She was always able to choose what she brought out, and she was unable to bring out things she hadn't put in. Pinkie Pie knew that she hadn't put a chocolate cake in there, but she had stored 12 chocolate cupcakes.

"Umm...Pinkie how did you-"

"WAIT! I'm concentrating!" Pinkie Pie tried again. She reached behind the table and brought out... a red velvet cake! "I don't understand..." Pinkie Pie had absolutely no idea what was going on. This was not the way her powers worked. Pinkie Pie put things away into a small worldspace which was separate from reality. She and only she could access those items by putting her hoof into that storage dimension and pulling it into reality. There was no possible way anypony else could have tampered with whatever she had put there. Nopony but her could interact with that worldspace.

"Pinkie, are you okay? Whats going on?" Twilight asked, worried about her friend.

"Umm...yeah I'm...fine?" Pinkie Pie knew she wasn't fine." Sorry Twilight, but I think I'll have to miss out on this party today.

"Pinkie Pie missing a party? That's incredibly OOC." Twilight Sparkle thought to herself. "That's okay Pinkie, as long as you get better."

"Thanks Twilight." With that, Pinkie Pie walked out of the library deep in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTimeSkipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the day, Pinkie Pie had figured out that something was very wrong. Everything she put in would come out warped or huge. She also noticed something else. If she tried to bounce, she bounced almost twice the height she was able too. She had landed on her left front hoof and it hurt really badly, but when she tried to pull out a bandage, she got a carrot. It really disturbed Pinkie Pie. If she lost control of her abilities...things would not go well. She just couldn't figure out what was wrong. Everything she did was chaotic and...Discordant.

_What happened? Whats going on?_

_I know, but I'm not gonna tell you!_

_Till next chapter._


End file.
